Guide:Create
To create a quest you must do two things: write an introduction and design the dungeon. In the introduction, describe to the Heroes why they are undertaking this quest: to find a treasure, rescue a damsel, defeat an evil warlock, etc. When designing the dungeon, think about how you want the Heroes to move through it, what they will encounter and how difficult it will be. If your evil warlock requires a special artifact to be defeated make sure you include that in the dungeon. You may want to create a unique character the Heroes must defeat at the end of the quest. Remember these characters can also use Chaos Spells. Once you have made these decisions you can start creating the quest pages needed to allow others to play. __TOC__ Setup ;Quest page: This is where Heroes will start your adventure. It should contain an introduction and any notes needed, such as the wandering monster, difficulty level, if it is part of a series or requires an artifact collected in another quest to complete. Also link to the first room for the Heroes to start in. can help you get started. ;Room and corridor pages: : Next, create a set of room and corridor pages for explored areas. You will also need to make a set for searched treasure, searched traps and searched secret doors. If you plan on having a monster that can cast the spell, you will need to make a set for that as well. You should also provide coordinates for players to transfer the information to their map. You can use to setup each page. ;Map Square pages: Last, create pages for each square on the board and link your room and corridor pages to them. They should be named the same coordinates as the . These pages allow you to indicate if a Hero has sprung an unsearched trap or where a Hero is when he uses the spell. If you choose to have any traps sprung by movement in your quest you must do every unoccupied square, otherwise the player will know where a trap is. Pages that do not have a trap can be redirected back to their room or corridor page. Squares with traps should have a message, link to the required combat dice roll page and provide map coordinates for players to copy to their map. Pit trap pages should also include the template. Design a quest now preload=Template:Quest_intro/preload width=25 Sharing your creation To share your dungeon, append to the end of the quest intro page and add it to Category:Quests. You can see who has played your quest by clicking on "What links here". If your quest isn't ready to be played, add to the intro page. You can add the userbox to your . Tips * No treasure : Redirect to this page to remind the player that they cannot search for treasure in a corridor. * Cast : Link to a spell on this page when indicating that a Monster can use a Chaos Spell. * : Add this code to a category to hide it. This allows you (the creator) to place all the pages of your quest in a category but hide it from the player. Category:How to create a quest